dimitri&rose one shot
by evieeemaaay
Summary: one shot:


**No just isn't enough sometimes.**

Written by Jacob'sNessie x

Chapter 1.

I saw Dimitri get pulled from behind, it looked like he was kind of being mugged just by a evil abominaton, ya' know how it goes, these things happen everyday, just to humans not innocent Dhampirs. Before anyone evenm reacted I was sprinting towards Dimitri not bothering to asses the situation to make sure there were no Strigoi lurking in the Shadows. Psh yes that's me Rose Hathaway, going on impulse, and sometimes my 'impulse' saves peoples lives, sometimes bad things happen sometimes not, but you never know whats going to happen until you do it.

I dragged my _blunt_ stake from my belt, while making a wide arc around Dimitri and the Strigoi which I decided to name Rock. Just because his face was gonna be frickin' smashed into the rocks by the time I was done with him. I looked at Dimitri, sending a message of what I hope was reassurance through my eyes. I was on my way and 'Rock' wouldn't know what hit him. 'Rock' had Dimitris neck in full view to everyone, 'Rock's eyes were full of Bloodlust just by looking at Dimitris neck, yeah well its going to be sucha' shame when he die's. Dimitri had his stake in his hand and was trying to hurt Rock by flailing it around trying to make contact with him. I was behind the Strigoi by now and was approaching, silent and deadly. Dimitri had managed to get a good swipe and had dragged his Stake across his waist line, making him double over, but still not letting Dimitri go. I walked right up behind 'Rock' and positioned my stake in line with his heart, about boob height and to the left. I purred in his ear which made him freeze I whispered;

"Well hello there." He spun around letting Dimitri go, seeing a new Prey. Oh, greaaaaat.

"RUN!" I shouted over Rocks head to Dimitri, he thought about it then stayed put.

"No can do, I'm staying just in case you need some help." He called back. GOD SAKE! Why on earth were men so fricking stubbon? I grimaced at him. Rock was standing there looking at me with such wonderous eye's you'd think he was looking at an angel. Psh yeah right. I flashed him my man-eater smile, which got him excited, if you know what I mean. I strutted forward with a new confidence. I really didn't know where I got it from but since Mason dying, I had a new confidence and excelled in my training classes with Dimitri.

In my head I knew exactly what my plan was. Try and *wince* seduce him, I'm not really going to Seduce a STRIGOI of everything in the world, but he would be like putty in my hands. I was going to keep walking forward, and he would walk back which was prefect. He did just this, I swung my hips at him, and he stumbled right back moving towards the mouth of the cave, Dimitri just standing there in shock. I really didn't know why I didn't just stake the filthy creature but it was so much more – whats the word- _fun, _playing around with him, I hadn't had this much fun in a little while, well apart from the Cabin, but that was pure love, this was me pushing my boundry's.

Rock was walking backwards, just a little more. Bingo. Straight out into the sunlight. He screamed while half of him burned and turned to ash right in front of everybody., and when I say everybody I ment everybody, all the guardians, novices and Morio. He shot back into the sanctuary on the cave, but I was ready with my stake, as quick as lightening I gracefully slid the Stake into Rocks ribs and straight into the remains of his heart. Oh yes check ME out I just killed my like 15th Strigoi.

I walked out into the Sunlight, and I gotta say I think I looked quite hot, skin tight black shiny pants that slung low on my hips,with Knee high boots with a small heel, a tight white vest top which showed of my quite amazing boobs and necklace which Lissa gave me for 'good luck' in the battle. My hair was pulled into a very high pony tail and side fringe French plaited. With only little make-up on; Mascara and eye liner in the style of eyeliner, I looked ready to fight and I looked deadly. No wonder only the 'big' Strigoi came near me.

Everyone burst into cheers, I gave them my man-eating smile and I think a couple of the Novice guards actually swooned. Ahh nice to know I have that effect on boys. Dimitri walked out of the cave and joined in the applause, I couldn't help but blush, don't get me wrong I loved a little attention every now and then, but too much and I got self- conscious.

Alberta noticed my blush and took the attention of me onto her, I mouthed 'thank you' at her and she nodded in response.

" Okay everyone, first off well done everyone, we rescued the stolen Moroi and Guardians and didn't lose any at all! And I've gotta say I don't think we wouldn't have made it out of there without heavy loses on our side without Guardian Belikov and Miss. Rose Hathaway. I've got to say Rose I am surprised you took down so many. Now I think we are all tired, so we will head back, there will be no school for 3 days to let you recover. Come along now."

Phew, I didn't know I made such a imprint on the chances of all of us going back to the Acedemy. Everyone slowly started walking through the tree's back the way we came, in about 15 minutes the first couple of people would pass the wards and be safe. It felt like such a relief to be able to go back to the Academy after a long day's work and just go to sleep in my own bed. But of course me being practically a mangent for danger had to attract danger when everyone thought it was safe. I felt the normal wave of nausea I felt when a Strigoi was near. I pretended to walk on, the nausea went away, as soon as the path curved around I hid behind a big tree keeping out of the site of anyone lurking near. Dimitri was walking only a couple of yards in front of me, I was about to call out to him but the Nausea hit me so strong I nearly fell over, the strigoi was approaching Dimitri he was just about to pounce on him when I sprinted out from my hiding place and staked the strigoi on the back, he was still kinda consoince so I said to him;

" Now what the hell do you think you were doing there mate?" in a very matter-of-fact voice. Dimitri turned around with a surprised look on his face. Well yeah this must of looked quite weird. Him just walking then all of a sudden he hears, " Now what the hell do you think your doing there mate?" and turn around to find me straddling a strigoi's back, yeah not the normal thing but ya know I'm not normal.

"now Roza what are _you_ doing? I thought I was the only one you did that to?" he said, of course I got the double meaning in his words, he was referring to the fact I was straddling something other than him. I giggled and flashed him my man-eating smile. I looked back down to the matter at hand, I got of the strigoi and turned him over and in one swift motion punched his nose,

" THAT was for nearly killing a innocent Dhampir,"

I bitch-slapped him- "THAt was for nearly killing a guardian"

I drove the stake through his heart,- " and THAT was for nearly killing the man love!" I growled at him. Psh serves him right, he should know better than try and kill Rose Hathaways love.

" Well Roza, nice to know you have my back, literally." Dimitri grinned at me.

"Ahh don't you worry Comrade, I'll always have your back cause we is like tigh. We is Like Potter and Weasly." Haha I was being well cool by talking all gansta on him. He gave me a weird look then said..

" Who 'Potter and Weasly'?" OH MY FROG! How did he NOT know who Harry Potter and Ron Weasly are? Harry is just O'mazing and Ron well come on you can't not love his little Carrot top head!

" Oh my Lord Dimitri how can you not know who Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly are?" I shook my head. I mean come on its HARRY POTTER! Everyone knows who they are.

" Err, Roza I am a couple of years older than me I grew up with Buffy the vampire Slayer!" Psh she was nothing compared to Harry Potter now he is Badass.

" Well than Comrade were going to have to Watch the Harry potter series than, and you can borrow the books if you want." He groaned. I tried to do that one eye thing that he would do but it just wasn't working. I ended up raising both eyebrows, then got frustrated 'cause I couldn't do it so I ended up holding one eyebrow down while raising the other one.

"Now Comrade that is how you do the one eye brow thing you got goin' on." He raised one eyebrow. I frowned at him while he started laughing at me. He pulled me into a big hug, I returned it while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" I love you Comrade."

" I love you too Roza."

**A/N; so this is my new story ;D I started reading the Vampire academy stories the other week and I could NOT PUT THEM DOWN :O there amazing ;D**

**It does carry on lol, I was thinking about making it into a one shot but I couldn't be asked. I was well proud I came up with this ALL ON MY OWN :O GOOD LORD it took me so long to write this cause I wrote it in hand first then typed it but this went wrong ;D**

**Sorry for any Grammer, spelling mistakes etc my beta's on holiday somewhere probably climbing mountains and eating sheep liverf cause shes like that ;D**

**Ah nom nom nom. I do love her really ;D LONDON! ;D**

**Songs I listened to while writing this;**

**If we ever meet again- Timberland ft Katy Perry. Ahh Love this song so much :')**

**CANDY- Agross Santos.**

**Dynamite- Taio Cruz.**

**My first kiss- 30H!3.**

**Airplanes- B.O.B ft Hayley Williams.**

**Because of you- Kelly Clarkson.**

**Club cant handle me- Flo Rida.**

**I wanna Grow Old with you- DJ Boonie.**

**Hot 'n' Cold- Katy Perry.**

**Collide- Howdie Day.**

**5 Years Time- Noah and the Wales**

**Naturally- Selena Gomez**

**Up- The Saturdays**

**Ego- The Saturdays**

**Missing you- The Saturdays. Yeah I love The Saturdays ;D**

**Heartbeat- Scouting for girls**

**Use Somebody- Pixie Lott.**

**You Belong with me- Taylor Swift.**

**IM YOURS- Jason Mraz; LIDEEE ;D**

**Parachute- Cheryl Cole**

**Here in Yours Arms- HelloGoodbye**

**Regina Spektor- Sampson.**

**Do you Remember- jay Sean**

**Kiss 'n' Tell. Kesha**

**Kissing You- Miranda Cosgrove.**

**Err yeah I listen to a lot of songs ;D**

**REVIEW I TELL YOU!**


End file.
